Diario de un Acuario
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Solo existe una manera para que el caballero Camus de Acuario exprese sus sentimientos y esa manera es su diario.


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonario, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**NOTA: Este diario solo se centrará en fechas que influencien en la historia o sean importantes.**

* * *

**Diario de un Acuario **

Por Aquarius-chan

_20 de Noviembre de 1985: _

Me espera un largo camino a Grecia. No puedo evadirlo más, debo regresar. Solo queda que Hyoga pueda terminar su trabajo consiguiendo la armadura de Cisne. Lo logrará, lo se perfectamente. Pondría las manos en el fuego por él.

Me gustaría saber como se encuentra todo en el Santuario, aunque puedo hacerme un idea. Milo se encargó de comentarme cada cambio aunque le pedí que no se molestara en hacerlo.

Solo un día mas y regresaré a mi templo, regresaré a donde pertenezco. Volveré a ser Camus de Acuario.

_21 de Noviembre de 1985: _

Sabía que esto sucedería: Milo no solo me recibió gritándome a los cuatro vientos diferentes tipos de reproches, sino que tampoco me lo pude sacar de encima casi todo el día. Maldición, ¿será que no entiende que quiero descansar? Solo le pido unas horas de sueño después de un largo viaje, ¡y luego que me siga reprochando lo que quiera!

Es increíble como ese idiota es el único capaz de hacerme salir de mis casillas. Pero también es increíble que él me soporte a mí lo suficiente. Él es el único que verdaderamente abe como soy. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría negarme a mi verdadero ser a quien considero mi hermano?

Mejor iré a dormir antes de que ese idiota se de cuenta de que sigo despierto, ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para seguir soportándolo.

_28 de Noviembre de 1985: _

Me enteré que finalmente Hyoga oficialmente es un caballero de Athena. El caballero de Cisne para ser mas preciso. Tengo fe en que hará lo correcto, aunque debo admitir que mi temor a que sufra el mismo destino que Isaac es mayor de lo que esperaba.

Debería tranquilizarme, confío en mi aprendiz. Pero aun así, hay algo que me inquieta. Lamento no poder hacer nada para saber si mis sospechas son ciertas, pero nadie quiere escucharme. Además corro el riesgo de equivocarme, de que me llamen traidor por una fala sospecha. Este es uno de los pocos momentos en el que no se que hacer.

_8 de Diciembre de 1985: _

Es increíble lo que me acabo de enterar: Hyoga, mi aprendiz, batallando por recibir la armadura de Sagitario en una especie de torneo en el que se enfrenta a su compañeros de Bronce. ¿Serán idiotas? ¿No saben que deben estar acompañados por la constelación de Sagitario para poder usarla correctamente? Maldición Hyoga, ¡eres en verdad un idiota! Me decepciona que hagas esto, mucho.

Lo peor es que se que el Patriarca no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Seguro nos enviará a alguno de nosotros para hacer el trabajo sucio. Esos niños terminarán mal, muy mal

_28 de Diciembre de 1985: _

Se que me quejo mucho de él, pero este lugar es muy aburrido sin Milo. O él trae un poco de diversión o ya me acostumbre a sus idioteces (de las que debo admitir, a veces yo también soy partícipe). Lo enviaron a la Isla Andrómeda, con la excusas de que se reportaron posibles casos de revueltas.

Si lo pienso bien es extraño, puesto a que allí siempre fue tranquilo y jamás hubieron quejas. Lo que es aun mas extraño es que allí se encuentra el maestro de uno de los amigos de Hyoga, creo que se llama Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda. Esto no me parece una coincidencia.

Otra cosa extraña fue que Afrodita salió una hora después que Milo. Pero, a pesar de que tengamos cierta amistad y confianza, no quiso decirme dónde iría, que era una misión secreta del Patriarca.

Pero lo que mas destaco del día de hoy fue la misión de Aioria. Según escuché, fue enviado a Japón. Le tocó a él hacer ese trabajo sucio. Es hora de ver qué es capaz de hacer el hermano del "supuesto traidor".

_29 de Diciembre de 1985: _

Hoy regresó Milo, y como de costumbre, regresó a los gritos. Que pudo derrotarlos a todos él solo, que destruyó el lugar muy rápido, que nadie salió vivo. Que insoportable que puede llegar a ser.

Pero él aun no toma conciencia de algo: nos enviaron por separado. Mientras yo estaba aquí siempre íbamos juntos a misiones, hasta a la mas sencilla. Pero a una tan grande y que nos separen, es extraño. Además Afrodita también regresó al Santuario unas horas después que Milo. ¿Se cree que soy idiota? ¿Que no voy a sospechar?

Pero aún sigo sin saber el por qué el Patriarca no quiso que vaya con Milo a esa misión. ¿Se cree que lo traicionaré y haré que Milo me siga? No tengo las pruebas suficientes como para hacer eso y Milo jamás me apoyaría, a menos que antes lo vea con sus propios ojos.

Además me preocupa Hyoga. No se sabe nada sobre Aioria y su misión. Si Milo habría aceptado, ya me hubiese resignado desde el primer momento a quedarme sin aprendiz. Pero Aioria es distinto, no podría predecir sus actos. Es diferente. Maldición, solo espero que todo esto no termine mal.

_1 de Enero de 1986: _

Todo aquí terminará mal, muy mal. Aioria regresó al Santuario y como muchos esperaban, no cumplió la misión. Hyoga y sus amigos siguen vivos y sanos.

Cuando pasó por aquí ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al frente, tenía la cabeza gacha. Y cuando regresaba a Leo estaba actuando extraño, aún mas de lo normal. A lo queme refiero fue que le pregunté qué sucedió con mi aprendiz y no me contesto. Además Milo me contó que cuando atravesó Escorpio le habló y tampoco respondió. Y cuando esos dos "hablan", todo termina con grandes discusiones y siempre tiene que aparecer alguien para evitar un Batalla de 1000 días.

Hyoga, espero que estés seguro de lo que haces, del camino que sigues, de la decisión que tomaste. Estaré orgulloso de lo que hagas, pero si es cierto que esa Athena es falsa, si decides seguirla y enfrentarte al Santuario, no llegaras muy lejos. Por favor, o cometas alguna locura. Si llegas a venir a enfrentarte a nosotros, haré lo posible por ser yo quien te elimine.

_12 de Enero de 1986: _

Parece que aquí las cosas no cambiaron mucho después de todos estos años que estuve fuera, y si necesitaba una última prueba de ellos, el día de hoy lo es.

Shura cumple años y como se puede esperar de Milo, terminó haciéndole una broma. El único problema fue que decidí ayudarlo, y por alguna extraña razón se terminó descubriendo esto último.

Sinceramente prefiero tener a Milo cerca mío gritando como hace siempre a tenerlo a Shura quejándose con su "Porque yo soy el caballero mas fiel a Athena" y demás. Definitivamente existe gente que supera al Bicho, y creo que no le gustará escuchar esto. Ya me lo imagino y de solo pensarlo me da gracia.

El día de hoy olvidé todos los problemas que hay aquí. Fue tranquilo y relajante. Sobre todo porque no se supo nada del Patriarca. Fue, prácticamente, revivir los viejos tiempos.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, debería cuidarme de Shura por un tiempo. Seguro querrá venganza.

_23 de Enero de 1986: _

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hyoga y lamentablemente no puedo saludarlo como en los años anteriores. Quisiera poder desearle un buen año, pero el Patriarca terminaría pidiendo mi cabeza y no conviene, no todavía.

Milo trata de convencerme de que el año que viene todo volverá a la normalidad, que podremos salir del Santuario como quisiéramos. Aún no se si llegaré al próximo año. No llegaré si el Patriarca sigue sospechando de mí.

Odio sacar conclusiones sin tener pruebas, pero Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte saben algo y nadie me lo puede negar. ¿O será que últimamente me interrogan solo porque quieren ser mis nuevos mejores amigos?

Me gustaría que fuera lo último, pero lamentablemente no lo es.

_4 de Febrero de 1986: _

Lo decidí. En cuanto tenga por lo menos una prueba, me revelaré ante el Patriarca. Seguiré luchando por Athena, pero por él no. Milo lo sabe y hace tiempo no lo veía tan molesto, pero me entendió.

Solo le dije una cosa: "Cuando me revele, tú lo sabrás, te lo diré antes de hacerlo. Si todo sale bien y lo que decía era verdad no te diré nada, pero si yo me equivoco serás tú quien me asesine". De su boca salieron diferentes tipos de insultos, pero se que es su manera de demostrar preocupación y de negarse a mi pedido, aunque más tarde prometió cumplir.

Lo siento amigo, siento meterte en esto. Pero si muero de manera anticipada, sabrás que yo estaba en lo correcto.

_8 de Febrero de 1986: _

Ayer no pude escribir, pero todo tiene una explicación lógica: fue mi cumpleaños.

¿Qué sucedió? Shura se vengó mientras yo tenía la guardia baja, Máscara de Muerte me llevó al Yomotsu a modo de broma, Afrodita me llenó la entrada de rosas venenosas también a modo de broma, Aldebarán me rearó un almuerzo delicioso pero que parecía para un ejército completo y Mu me envió una carta desde Jamir disculpándose por no poder saludarme personalmente.

Pero el verdadero regalo fue el de Milo: me pagó las bebidas de anoche. Ahora este insoportable dolor de cabeza me está matando, no lo tolero. Pero valió la pena, hace mucho no salíamos así los dos. Por supuesto el Patriarca se enfadó con nosotros, pero ¿qué importa?

Mejor iré a descansar un poco más, necesito que estar lúcido para poder realizar los reportes que me dio Arles para completar, ya me vengaré de los otros dos.

_10 de Febrero de 1986: _

Me acaban de informar que posiblemente los caballeros de Bronce lleguen al Santuario en estos días. Tengo que prepararme para todo.

Es increíble lo mío, siempre me muestro tan frío y calmado, tan distante, tan inhumano. Pero no soy siempre así, es una simple máscara. Milo lo sabe, tal vez Aioria y Mu lo recuerdan y es posible que Hyoga lo haya notado.

Si el templo de Acuario no termina hecho un témpano, es porque Athena me iluminó para no perder el control. Como odio ser así.

_13 de Febrero de 1986: _

Están aquí. No solo los caballeros de Bronce y esa niña que dice ser Athena, sino que también Mu regresó.

Antes de que comencemos a sentir su presencia, tuvimos una reunión con el Patriarca y solo nos pidió una cosa: eliminarlos sin piedad. Lo dice como si para mí fuera tan sencillo.

Milo me invitó a esperar en Escorpio, por supuesto hasta que lleguen allí en el caso de que ocurra un milagro y sobrevivan. Aunque dudo que pasen Virgo.

Mejor me voy yendo a esperar que sucede sino Milo vendrá y me molestará hasta que llegue a su templo. Que tipo insoportable, pero es mi hermano, el hermano que nunca tuve.

* * *

Recién regreso de Libra, me tuve que enfrentar a Hyoga. Maldición Saga, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Cómo demonios pudiste enfrentarte a los caballeros de ronce si no estabas aquí?

No se qué demonios sucedió en Géminis, pero Hyoga fue transportado allí. No estaba preparado y tuve que detenerlo yo. Si seguía se encontraría con Milo y seguro habría titubeado a la hora de matarlo, estoy seguro.

No puedo creer lo que hice. Asesiné a mi alumno, a quien pensaba heredarle la armadura de Acuario. Me siento la mayor escoria, traicioné mis principios. Sé que era lo mejor, pero aún duele. Esto no termina aquí, no. Una vez que termine esta innecesaria batalla, Arles me escuchará y si muero en el proceso, al menos será después de demostrarle que se metió con la persona equivocada.

Milo está esperando afuera, cree que estoy descansando, aunque tal vez sepa que estoy escribiendo y solo no quiere interrumpirme. Mejor regreso a Escorpio, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con mi amigo y de paso despejo un poco mi mente, aunque dudo que sea posible.

* * *

Milo se enfrentó a Hyoga e hizo lo que pensaba: titubearía ante Hyoga. A pesar e decirme que tendría una batalla seria, de advertirme que lo asesinaría mientras yo veía la batalla desde aquí, lo dejó vivir.

Y lo que es aún peor, está encaminándose hacia aquí. Shura está batallando contra uno de sus amigos y se distrajo. ¿Por qué demonios tuvieron que salvarte? Pero es mejor así, nos enfrentaremos, se que frenarás ante mí. No me opondré a que tus amigos pasen, ya no me interesa nada, Milo ya me lo dijo a través de su cosmos. Se dio cuenta que yo estaba en lo correcto y me pidió que no muriera.

Lo lamento amigo, pero no podré cumplir con tu pedido. Hyoga necesita aprender el Cero Absoluto y la única forma que existe para aprenderlo es acabando con mi vida. No es tan malo como suena, sería un honor.

Si lees esto Milo, quiero que sepas que lo siento. Lamento no haber sido el amigo que necesitabas, haber muerto de esta manera. Solo te pido que no odies a Hyoga, yo decidí morir. Por favor cuídalo y ayúdalo en lo que necesite. Gracias por todo Milo, gracias por haber sido no mi amigo, mi hermano.

Oigo a los caballeros acercarse desde Capricornio, ya es mi momento, se acerca mi final. Tuve buena vida, buenos amigos, buenos aprendices. Me iré conforme.

Adiós, hasta la próxima.

* * *

16 de Febrero de 1986:

Eras más idiota de lo que creía Camus de Acuario. Jamás me prometiste sobrevivir, no eres el centro de mi universo maldito imbécil.

Maldigo el momento en el que encontré esto. Tu aprendiz debe estar más que feliz, le alargaste la vida aún muerto. ¿Será que tanto me conocías como para pedirme que no le haga daño? Yo tampoco cumpliré tu pedido: odiaré a ese Bronce por arrebatarme a mi hermano, lo lamento pero sabías que esto iba a suceder.

Lo ayudaré, espero que no te preocupes por eso. Solo quiero que sepas que deberías estar orgulloso de tu aprendiz, le enseñaste bien, será un excelente caballero de Acuario como tu querías.

Lamento lo de arriba, estaba enfadado y triste. Sabía que si Hyoga sobrevivía en el templo de Capricornio tu morirías, ni siquiera sé por qué te pedí que no mueras. Pero siempre fuiste así: nunca hacías caso a lo que te decía, hacías las cosas a tu manera y le eras indiferente a todo.

A tí debo agradecerte amigo: siempre me acompañaste, me ayudaste y jamás recibí una queja. Además de que soportabas mis idioteces y eso es impresionante.

Mi amigo, mi hermano, en verdad te extrañaré, pero como dijiste, fue tu deseo. Muchas gracias por todo. Hasta la próxima.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **QUE FANFIC COMPLICADA! Por Athena, me costo demasiado e.e Pero aqui esta. A pesar de que no me gusto mucho como quedo, estoy conforme. Sinceramente me resulto muy dificil manejar a Camus sin sacarlo del personaje, ya que quise mostrar que si tiene sentimientos y que mejor lugar para expresarlos que un diario.

El ultimo fue obviamente escrito por Milo y esto fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento...

Todavía tengo MUCHO por mejorar, después de todo es mi segunda fanfic, por eso si me dejan su review y una critica constructiva me harían un grandísimo favor :)

Gracias por leerme n.n


End file.
